Terikat
by P.D.Ave
Summary: Terikat berarti Chesire mengikatkan jiwanya pada Ace. Ace bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Dan Chesire bisa mengambil alih tubuh dan kesadaran Ace. AU dimana Ace tidak bertemu Luffy dan Sabo telah meninggal.


_Halo, semua. AVe tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi cerita pendek dari fanfiction berjudul **Kill the Rabbit**_ _yang ditulis oleh **Mountain97**. Itu fanfiction yang, sejauh ini, salah satu yang paling keren buat AVe. Ceritanya sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, sampai-sampai Ave memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai isnpirasi AVe di cerpen ini. Meski tentu saja, AVe tetap memberi sentuhan AVe sendiri dalam plot cerita ini._

 _Untuh **The Heirs Stories** , AVe seneng banget soalnya sudah ada draft yang bisa AVe kerjakan. Semoga bisa post new chapter sesegera mungkin!_

 _Dan disclaimer, seperti biasa. One Piece adalah milik Oda-chii dan Chesire Cat di dalam cerita adalah karakter milik Lewis Carroll. Untuk gambar, milik Alice in Wonderland movie._

 _Enjoy, minna! Please review, karena akan menyenangkan sekali bagi AVe!_

* * *

 **ONE SHOT - TERIKAT**

* * *

Chesire melayang di udara, berbaring menyamping saat ia mendekat ke arah telinga kanan Ace. Ace membersihkan pipa besinya, sedikit kotor dengan noda merah gelap. Ace bersenandung, menyanyikan nada-nada Lagu yang ia dengan di bar. Dia lupa bagaimana tepatnya lirik lagu itu, tapi ia ingat beberapa kata di dalamnya. Itu adalah sebuah lagu tentang perang, pembunuhan, keberanian, kebaikan, perjuangan, kejahatan, dan kemenangan. Chesire menyeringai dalam senyumnya. Chesire selalu seperti itu.

"Jadi.. katakan padaku, Ace? Bagaimana rasanya ketika.. membuat tidak-hidup seseorang yang mengganggumu sebelumnya? Chesire bertanya padanya. Ia melipat kedua kaki depannya di bawah dagu, sembari berbaring di perutnya saat melayang di udara. Ekornya bergoyang di udara, ia penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan Ace berikan.

Ace menggigil, seolah angin terdingin di dunia berhembus ke arahnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya, matanya penuh dengan rasa takut. Ace mencengkram tepian topi di kepalanya. Topi milik Sano. Bukan, dulunya topi itu memang milik Sabo. Sabo sudah tidak membutuhkan topi itu sekarang. "Itu sangat menakutkan, Chesire. Aku sangat takut dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan aku!?"

Chesire menyeringai, sebelum ia berbicara separuh bernyanyi. "Well, maafkan aku, Ace. Aku tau aku harusnya menghentikanmu tadi. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu menusuk orang itu, sekali di lehernya. Dan kemudian di mata kirinya sampai dia mati.. Aku merasa sangat.. Puas. Yah, sejujurnya, aku melihatmu melakukan semua itu membuatku penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Maafkan aku, lagi-lagi aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku benar-benar penjaga yang buruk, Ace."

Ace menghela nafas panjang. Ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chesire. Ia sangat takut saat itu. Tapi kemudian ia bersyukur, rasa syukur yan tak bisa ia ungkapkan karena bertemu dengannya. Chesire adalah satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang mau menerima kehadirannya, anak seorang penjahat legendaris di dunia. Yah, Chesire memang bukan manusia. Tapi bagi Ace, dia adalah penjanganya. Sosok keluarganya, anak yatim-piatu sepuluh tahun sepertinya.

Chesire adalah kucing, ia adalah sebuah perwujudan dari.. ribuan kucing yang mati karena menderita, lebih tepatnya. Kakek Ace pernah berkata sebelumnya, saat pertama mengetahui bahwa Ace dan Chesire Terikat. Setiap hewan memiliki perwujudan dari spesiesnya sendiri yang sudah mati. Tapi, bagaimana kematian itu terjadi- _lah_ yang akan menentukan watak apa yang dibawa oleh perwujudannya.

Ketika Chesire.. terbuat? Terwujud? Dilahirkan? Atau bernafas untuk yang pertama kalinya? Ah, sudahlah. Pilih saja ungkapan yang tepat untuk menandai kehadirannya pertama kali di dunia ini.

Saat itu, adalah masa paling mengerikan bagi kucing. Mereka diburu, dibunuh, secara brutal, dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan. Itu dimulai saat para ilmuan menemukan bahwa ada wabah berbahaya di sebuah pulau, yang dibawa oleh kucing. Wabah itu ditularkan pada manusia, dan akibatnya terjadi kematian massal yang mengerikan. Sejak saat itu, semua tempat di dunia ini memburu kucing. Entah itu kucing kampung seperti yang ada di pasar, kucing peliharaan yang cantik, ataupun kucing besar seperti harimau dan singa.

Setelah populasi kucing menurun dengan sangat tajam, manusia mulai berhenti memburunya secara membabi buta. Kucing menjadi salah satu hewan yang langka. Dan tetap saja, kucing diperlakukan secara mengerikan. Dan saat itulah Chesire terbuat. Terwujud. Dilahirkan. Atau bernafas untuk yang pertama kalinya. AhDIa adalah perwujudan dari kematian ribuan kucing yang menderita. Dia penuh dengan.. segala sisi buruk kucing liar yang ada di dunia. Penuh dendam. Kebencian. Kemarahan.

Kemudian Chesire bertemu dengan Ace. Awalnya, ia berusaha membunuh Ace. Dan Ace, karena ia adalah Ace, menyambut dengan hangat niat Chesire yang ingin membunuhnya. Ace berkata pada Chesire, semua orang berharap ia mati. Ia bukan manusia yang diinginkan untuk hidup. Ia seharusnya mati.

'Bahkan kucing yang bisa berbicara pun menginginkan aku untuk mati. Bunuh saja aku, Kucing Terbang. Aku tidak ingin hidup, bahkan jika diberi umur seribu tahun sekalipun. Dunia ini akan lebih indah tanpa adanya aku. Dan aku yakin akan itu.', kata Ace saat itu pada Chesire.

Saat itulah Chesire merasa bahwa ia menemukan sosok manusia yang seperti dirinya. Seolah-olah, jika Chesire terlahir sebagai manusia, maka ia adalah Ace. Chesire menyukai Ace, dan dia memutuskan bahwa ia akan Terikat dengan Ace. Chesire pernah bertemu dengan perwujudan lainnya. Mulai dari perwujudan dari ular, singa, monyet, merpati, bahkan hewan mirologi seperti burung phonic. Mereka- _lah_ yang memberi tahu Chesire tentang Terikat.

Terikat berarti Chesire mengikatkan jiwanya pada Ace. Ace bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Meningkatkan kekuatan, kelincahan, dan kecepatannya di atas batasan manusia normal. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Ace tidak bisa menghilang ataupun melayang di udara seperti Chesire. Dan Chesire sendiri, ia bisa mengambil alih tubuh dan kesadaran Ace jika ia dan Ace mau. Atau saat Ace dalam bahaya. Selama salah satu dari mereka hidup, maka tidak ada yang bisa membunuh keduanya. Jika salah satu terluka sangat parah, maka salah satunya akan secara otomatis membagikan energi kehidupannya untuk menyembuhkan.

Saat kakeknya tau bahwa Chesire Terikat dengan Ace, Kakek sangat marah dan benar-benar ingin membunuh Chesire. Semua orang yang bertemu Chesire tau mengapa Chesire bisa terwujud. Semua tahu tentang nasih mengerikan dari ribuan kucing yang mati itu. Dan Chesire, perwujudan dari kucing yang mati itu, yang dipercaya oleh Kakek Ace penuh dengan keburukan, Terikat dengan Ace.

Kakenya selalu berusaha untuk mengingatkan ace bahwa Chesire berbahaya. Bahkan dia berusaha membunuh Chesire. Dan selalu gagal. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba, ia selalu gagal. Bahkan saat ia menuduk jantung Chesire, Chesire bangkit kembali seperti sedia kala karena Ace masih hidup. Sampai-sampai Kakenya menyerah untuk memutus Terikat-nya Ace dan Chesire. Jika Kakeknya memang ingin membunuh Chesire untuk selamanya, maka ia juga harus membunuh Ace.

Sekarang, Chesire adalah rekan terbaik Chesire. Chesire selalu ada untuknya, membantunya, berburu makanan denganya. Ace bahkan mengenalkan Chesire kepada satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki, Sabo. Tapi Sabo tidak tau. Ia tak pernah tau apa yang Chesire dan Ace lakukan saat Sabo tak ada. Bahkan sampai ia mati, Sabo tidak tau hal-hal mengerikan yang Chesire dan Ace lakukan bersama-sama.

Ace disiksa, baik secara verbal maupun fisik oleh orang-orang yang tak sengaja mengenali wajah ayahnya di wajah Ace. Mereka menghajarnya, dan saat Ace melawan, mereka melukainya. Chesire selalu berusaha menenangkannya, dan kemudian meminjamkan kekuatannya sembari menyuruh Ace untuk membunuh orang-orang itu. Ace akan ketakutan saat sadar ia menjadi pembunuh dan Chesire akan menenangkannya. ' _Kau berusaha untuk mempertahankan dirimu, kau tau,'_ ujar Chesire. Dan Chesire akan meminta maaf pada Ace, karena ia tidak bisa menghentikan kegilaan Ace. Lalu berjanji untuk mencegah Ace lepas kendali dan membunuh orang-orang yang menyakitinya lagi.

Tapi Chesire akan selalu melanggar janjinya, dan justru dialah yang paling bersemangat saat Ace membunuh orang yang menyakitinya. Ia akan memberi Ace berbagai ide untuk membunuh mereka. Saat semua sudah terjadi, Chesire akan meminta maaf karena mengingkari janjinya. Ace yang ketakutan karena menjadi pembunuh. Dan Chesire berjanji akan mencegah Ace untuk membunuh lagi

Hanya untuk terulang kembali. Seperti lingkaran setan tak berujung tanpa akhiran. Dan sampai sekarang, semua itu terulang hampir seratus kali, kurang satu kali pembunuhan. Tapi Ace tak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa ia bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dan Chesire tak bisa berhenti berjanji pada Ace, untuk mencegahnya membunuh. Membantunya menjadi manusia yang baik hati, bahkan jika Chesire adalah perwujudan dari dendam dan kemarahan para kucing yang mengerikan.

"Tidak, Chesire. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu adalah salahku. Aku tak bisa mengontrol kegilaanku. Kumohon, Kumohon, Chesire! Bantu aku mengontrol kegilaanku!" Ace memohon pada Chesire, matanya penuh dengan keyakinan, keinginan, harapan dan _ketakutan_.

Chesire menyeringai seperti biasanya. Ia tak pernah berhenti menyeringai, kecuali saat seseorang mengancam keselamatan Ace. Jika itu terjadi, Chesire akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat buruk. Karena itu adalah instingnya untuk bertahan hidup dan melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Chesire akan merampas tubuh dan pikiran Ace, lalu ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani membahayakan hidup dan keselamatan Ace.

"Aku berjanji, Ace. Bahkan setelah semua ini terjadi sembilan puluh sembilan kali beberapa jam lalu, aku akan tetap pada janjiku. Aku berjanji membantumu dan membimbingmu menjadi manusia dengan hati yang paling baik dan paling lembut di dunia. Dan aku berjanji untuk selalu ada di sisimu, Ace.

Ace tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Chesire sebelum berbicara.

"Terima kasih, Chesire. Aku tau kita gagal sembilan puluh sembilan kali, aku lepas kendali dan kau tidak menghentikan kegilaanku. Justru, kau lah yang menyarankanku berbagai cara untuk membunuh mereka. Tapi mari kita coba lagi untuk memperbaiki semua ini, Chesire. Kau mengingkari janjimu sembilan puluh sembilan kali, tapi kau tetap tidak mengingkari janjimu untuk setia padaku."

Tak lama kemudian, Chesire melayang dan menghilang dari udara. Ace hampir selesai membersihkan pipa besinya, ia hanya butuh mencucinya di sungai untuk menghilangkan bau darahnya. Ace berdiri, dan mencuci pipanya di sungai. Tiba-tiba, Chesire muncul di bahunya, duduk santai sembari membawa beberapa buah apel yang melayang di sekitar Ace.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka apel. Aku suka daging."

Chesire menyeringai seperti biasa. "Aku tau. Tapi satu buah apel setiap hari akan menjauhkanmu dari dokter, Ace."

Ace mendengus pelan. "Yeah, seolah aku butuh dokter."

"Aku bukan konsultan kesehatanmu, oh manusia _ku_ sayang. Omong-omong, ini sangat lucu. Kau, anak penjahat terburuk dalam sejarah manusia, meminta aku, perwujudan hewan paling kejam dan liar dalam sejarah dunia, untuk membimbingmu menjadi orang baik. Sungguh menarik, bukan?"

Ace tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa, sampai-sampai perutnya terasa sakit. "Untung saja itu kau. Kalau saja yang mengatakan itu semua adalah orang lain, aku pasti sudah lepas kendali dan membunuh untuk yang keseratus kalinya."

Chesire menghela nafas dramatis, saat ia berbicara dalam nada sedih yang palsu. "Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mati, Ace. Terkadang aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya ketika aku mati."

Ace mengerutkan keningnya sebelum kemudian menyeringai dan tertawa keras. Matanya penih binar kejenakaan. Dia mengambil pipa besinya dari dalam sungan dan menepi, duduk di tepian sungai. Ace mengambil sebiji apel yang melayang di udara saat Chesire mulai memakan apelnya sendiri.

"Tapi, kau sudah mati sebelumnya. Jantungmu ditusuk oleh Kakek, Chesire. Itu adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan! Aku bahkan bingung harus sedih atau tertawa saat melihat ekspresimu saat itu. Itu mengingatkanku kepada orang-orang asing saat menjelang kematian mereka, menderita dan kesakitan." Ace tertawa sebelum kemudian memakan apelnya.

Seringaian Chesire sedikit terpelintir, seolah ia menahan rasa sakit sembari mengingat kematiannya. "Mmmh, Ace. Kau tau kan aku tidak terlalu suka membicarakan saat-saat.. _tertentu semacam itu_. Yah, tapi itu tetap saja menjadi pengalaman yang baik untukku. Setidaknya aku tau sesakit apa rasanya yang akan membimbingmu ke dalam kematian. Dalam hal ini, aku jelas _lebih berpengalaman_ daripada kau, Ace."

Ace menganggukkan persetujuannya. "Omong-omong, saat Sabo mati.. Apa dia merasa kesakitan? Aku penasaran."

Chesire melayang lagi saat ia menghilang. Dan muncul kembali di pangkuan Ace.

"Well, Ace. Sebagai seseorang yang _lebih berpengalaman_ dalam hal itu, aku terpaksa mengakui bahwa itu akan _menyakitkan_. Tapi setidaknya, Sabo tidak akan pernah kesakitan lagi, bukan?"

Ace tersenyum sembari mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja ia takkan pernah merasakan sakit lagi. Aku yakin Sabo bahagia saat aku dan kau membunuh seluruh keluarganya, membakan mereka hidup-hidup seprti yang mereka lakukan pada Sabo. Idemu untuk membuat mereka terikat di kursi, sembari membakar mereka satu-persatu secara bergantian. Sembari menutup mata mereka. Membuat mereka menunggu-nunggu siapa yang akan kubakar selanjutnya saat mendengar jerit kesakitan keluarga mereka yang lain. Idemu memang sangat mengagumkan, jenius sekali, Chesire!"

Chesire menyeringai penuh kesombongan. "Bocah, yang benar saja. Kau tau siapa yang sedang berbicara denganmu, bukan? Kucing mengagumkan di masa ini. Tak perlu dengan sangaja dan terbuka memuji kejeniusanku, kau tau. Butuh lebih dari itu untuk membuatku besar kepa."

"Yeah. Setidaknya, kita punya topi Sabo. Rasanya seolah dia masih ada di sini, bukan?"

Chesire melayang sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di atas topi Sabo. "Tentu saja, Ace. Aku sangat suka topi ini. Akan sangat menyedihkan jika kita kehilangan Sabo dan juga topinya. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan, ' _good bye, sweet hat,'_ , kau tau."

Ace tertawa riang. Ia sudah menghabiskan semua apel yang dibawa Chesire untuknya. Ace berencana untuk berburu buaya, ia merasa lapar dan Chesire mengikutinya. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, bercanda, bahkan saling menghina. Chesire terkadang menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan berbagai buahbuahan, hal yang sangat mengesalkan bagi Ace. Tapi tetap saja, Ace akan menghabiskan semua buah-buahan itu.

Mereka berdua baru saja tiba di sungai para buaya saat Ace melihat seseorang. Laki-laki. Laki-laki itu berjaan seorang diri, dan Ace merasa seolah ia mengenalinya. Ace melihatnya penuh rasa penasaran sebelum kemudian memngikutinya. Chesire mendengus pelan, dan mengikuti langkah Ace. Ace berusaha bergerak dalam diam, dan Chesire dengan mudahnya bergerak tanpa suara.

 _Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu takut membuat suara yang tak diinginkan saar bergerak, jika kau adalah seekor kucing terbang seperti Chesire_

Tak lama kemudian, Chesire melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Ia baru saja akan bertanya pada Ace saat Ace menutup mulut Chesire dengan tangannya. Chesire mendengus kesal, dan menjilat tangan Ace. Ace tersenyum malu-malu dan menarik tangannya dari wajah Chesire.

"Bukankah dia salah satu orang yang dibayah oleh Keluarga Sabo untuk menyeret Sabo pulang? Dia salah satu orang yang menghajar Sabo saat bermain dengan kita, bukan?" tanya Chesire. Ace menyeringai lebar sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ace tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Chesire saat Ace mulai tersenyum lebar. "Aku~ Menemukan~ Mangsaku~" ujar Ace, separuh bernyanyi.

Bulu Chesire menegang saat ia mengenali nada bicara Ace itu. ' _Oh, sial! Dia akan segera lepas kendali lagi,_ ' gumam Chesire dalam hati.

"Ace, ingat! Tidak ada lagi membunuh orang lain!"

"Tapi Chesire, dia ada di daftar orang yang harus kubunuh! Kumohon, Chesire! Kumohon!" Ace bersikeras, memohon seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan permen untuk malam Halloween-nya.

"TIDAK. ADA. LAGI. PEMBUNUHAN! Bukankah kau bilang kau takut membunuh orang, Ace!?"

Mata Ace mulai beraitr, seolah-olah ia akan menangis. Menangis sangat kencang dan lama. Chesire menghela nafas panjang, dia sangat benci saat Ace memohon padanya dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Ace karena ekspresi itu!

"OKE! OKE! BUNUH DIA KALAU KAU MEMANG MENGINGINKANNYA! TAPI KAU HANYA BOLEH MEMBUNUHNYA DENGAN CARAKU!"

Ace tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi saat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bahagia. "Aku berjanji," jawabnya.

Chesire menyeringai, tapi kali ini seringainya berbeda. Itu seringai yang.. jahat. Chesire tidak pernah peduli dengan kehidupan dan nyawa manusia. Kecuali jika itu adalah kehidupan dan nyawa Ace. Kematian manusia bukanlah yang menarik baginya. Chesire justru sangat senang melihat mereka mati. Ia sangat menikmati ketakutan yang terpancar di mata para manusia itu, rasa sakit di dalamnya saat para manusia itu sadar akan kehidupan mereka yang mulai menipis. Bahkan, kematian Sabo memberikan kepuasan yang mendalam pada Chesire.

Tapi Chesire berhanji pada Ace. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Ace lepas kendali lagi dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membunuh. Tapi Ace membuat janji itu sangat sulit untuk ditepati! Ace memohon padanya, merajuk padanya. Jika Ace memang ingin membunuh laki-laki itu, baiklah!

' _Omong kosong dengan janji-janji! Omong kosong dengan mencegah Ace membunuh orang lain!'_ , gumam Chesire dalam hati. Chesire hampir tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Ace. Dan melihat Ace membunuh orang lain, menyiksa mereka ke kematiannya, membuat mereka menderita.. Seperti yang selalu Ace lakukan saat ia kehilangan kendali..

Well, Chesire tidak akan berkata tidak untuk hal menyenangkan semacam itu.

"Baiklah. Lakukan ini dengan caraku. Pertama, mari hajar dia sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu, lepas semua pakaiannya kecuali celananya. Itu pandangan yang akn menodai kesucian mata _ku_ dan mata _mu_. Saat ia pingsan, kita akan mengikatnya erat di pohon di tepi sungai tempat para buaya itu berada. Dan sembari menunggu ia tersadar, kita akan memotong-motong tubuhnya dan menunggunya tersadar. Tentu saja, kita harus memastikan ia tidak akan mati karena kehilangan banyak darah, Ace.

"Tapi kita harus menjaganya tetap hidup, bagaimanapun caranya. Memperlambat pendarahannya dan membiarkan ia mati secara perlahan. Dan sembari menemani laki-laki itu menunggu kematiannya, kita akan memberikan hiburan padanya dengan cara memberi makan para buaya dengan potongan tubuh laki-laki itu. AH! Jangan lupa untuk mengambil salah satu matanya, Ace! Pasti akan menyenangkan bagi _kita_ _semua_ jika dia melihat matanya dimakan oleh buaya dengan mata miliknya yang tersisa, ya kan!?

Ace mengerjapkan matanya, dan kemudian tawanya meledak. "Sial, Chesire! Kau tak pernah kehabisan ide-ide jenius! Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau tau! Apa inspirasi idemu kali ini?"

Chesire menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak. "Yah, aku jga sangat menyukai ideku. Sulit untuk tidak meyukai diriku sendiri yang mengagumkan ini. Ide itu hanya.. kematian seekor harimau liar yang kulihat saat aku dalam proses perwujudanku dulu. Kematian harimau itu disebabkan oleh ide yang kuberikan padamu tadi. Tapi bukan buaya yang memakan potongan tubuhnya. Melainkan para anjing liar."

Ace tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan kepala Chesire. "Jangan khawatir, Chesire. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan aku takkan membiarkan kau mati. Terutama dngan cara yang sama dengan harimau itu, okay."

Chesire menyeringai sebelum menghilang, dan muncul kembali di atas topi Sabo di kepala Ace. "Aku tau kau menyayangiku, Ace. Dan begitupun sebaliknya."


End file.
